


Predator: The Youngling

by KaylaJacs99



Category: Predators (2010)
Genre: Alien-Child relationship, Child Abuse, Corporal Punishment, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Abuse, Forced, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Spanking, predator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaJacs99/pseuds/KaylaJacs99
Summary: Cameron doesn't know the difference between a good, caring life, and the cold, cruel experiences he calls his own life. After going into the care of his drug-addicted older brother, the poor boy doesn't know anything but the physical and emotional abuse he has to endure on a daily basis. However, when Cameron accidently walks in on an creature's hunting spree in his own home, his knowledge on things on the outside, will become a whole lot wider.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. The Youngling

Life is unfair.

You all have heard that ol' saying. If you like it or not, it doesn't take the truth from that statement.

Because life is unfair.

Especially for 13 year old Cameron Phillips. Just in his short time being on this cruel, cruel world, the teenager has endured so much, so many things he wouldn't wish it upon anyone. Even his worst enemy.

There, the poor boy sat on the edge of his bed, in his cold, dark bedroom, or even if you could call it that. The small living space couldn't hold much, only the tiny twin sized bed, and a bed-side table that Cameron had to force all of his clothes in. Not that he had that much anyway. 

_"Cameron!"_

A shaky sigh broke through the child's lips as he made it up to his feet and to his bedroom's exit, where his dreaded older brother waited for his entrance. Taking in a deep breath, Cameron opened the door and down the creaky stairs he went. Awaiting his arrival was, of course, his brother, Zac, and all of his so-called 'friends', many of them young women who wear a whole lot of nothing. The air was filled with thick, smoke, and scent was something terrible that would certainly knock you off your feet. "What's up, Zac?"

Just asking a simple question caused hysterical laughter throughout the house. Obviously being drunk was the main reason for that. The woozy Zac stumbled to the boy, and roughly put a hand on his shoulder. "We're outta booze, Cami!" He slurred. "Annnd you know how good booze is with this here bong!" He laughed louder, while pointing towards the drug afflicted vase. Cameron bit his bottom lips, trying to find the right words. "Bro, I-I can't buy you any. I'm too young, they'll deny me."

Those words made the entire room go quite, Zac stiffened, looking down at his kid brother, his eyes darkening. "Wanna repeat that?" He gripped the front of the boy's shirt.

"Z-Zac," Cameron gasped. "Please, the people at the store won't let buy any-" He was sadly interrupted by a flying fist to the side of his cheek. 

"Now you listen, and you listen well." Zac brought Cameron up close to his face. "I don't give a damn on how you get the alcohol, legally or not, but if you're not back here in 30 minutes, I guess you and I will need to another trip back to the closet." All of the color drained from Cameron's face. Going into the closet went many things, may it be getting a beating till he blacks out, or getting cut opened with Zac's special pocket knife their father gave to him on his 16th birthday. Whatever it may be, Cameron certainly didn't want to find out tonight. He nodded his head, as his brother shoved him away. "You'd better get going then."

The forced knocked the boy down to the floor, his thick glasses fell down to the tip of his nose us he looked up with glossy eyes. Which, of course, didn't go un-noticed.

"Aw is the lil' baby gonna cry?" One of the drunken girls laughed, while pointing to Cameron.

"Damn dude, didn't realize your brother was this much of a wimp." Zac's friend slurred, placing a hand on his shoulder. Zac chuckled, "Why'd you think mom and dad got into a car accident? So they didn't have to deal with this crybaby." With that, the room erupted with loud laughter.

Cameron sniffed as he stood up on shaky legs, holding onto his cheek, which was probably forming a bruise at this point. Pushing his glassing back up to his face, the teenager grabbed his thin coat and out into the cold, autumn weather he went.

~~~

A satisfied purr rang through the quiet alleyway as the dreadlocked alien placed his newest, fresh skull into his duffle bag, along with the other ones he killed and sculped many hours before. Securing his prized possessions away, the hunter draped the bag on his shoulder, going up the nearest fire escape, going all the way to the roof, to track down his next kill. Going to the ledge of the building, Predator scanned the city below with his mask, checking all of the awake victims, seeing which ones were deemed to be mounted to his wall. 

He didn't have wait long before he could hear music and loud, slurred voices coming from a small house just across from where he was located. Scanning in close, he calculated that there was a total of 5 adult humans. 3 men humans, 2 woman humans. Non seemed to be deathly ill, nor were the women pregnant with any human younglings.

Good. 

All of them fell right into the right category. Non broke the rules.

Letting out a small growl, the Predator turned on his camouflage, stalking over to his next prized kills.

~~~

Cameron shiver, keeping the one large bottle of whiskey underneath his small jacket. One bottle was all he managed to steal before he was caught by the store's manager, where he proceeded to chase him out of the store. He tried to go to a couple different stores to at least to score one more bottle, but considering how late it was, all the stores closed.

The boy had no other choice than to go home and just suffer through the punishment his brother, more than likely, will dish out for lacking all the goods.

Cameron sighed once his house came into view, however, it was quit strange that it was suddenly...quiet. When he left, the place was booming with heavy music and gloomy clouds of smoke coming out through the opened windows. Now, it seemed as no one even lived there anymore. It was quiet, no lights on, just no sign of life anywhere.

Tilting his head to the side, Cameron just shrugged, figuring that the group must have fallen asleep through out the rooms in the house. It defiantly worked for him, maybe then his brother would forget about the whole booze trip all together. Grabbing a hold onto the door knob, a chilled shiver ran down his spin, almost as something bad had happened. The feeling was ignored, however, due to the fact that something bad always seemed to happen. He opened the front door, the entire inside was pitch black and not a single sound was heard. Raising a brow, Cameron closed the door behind him, placing the one bottle of alcohol onto the nearest table.

"Hello?" Cameron called out, sticking his hand into his jacket's pockets. It got really cold in such a short amount of time. "Zac? Hello? Where are you?" He proceeded to head down the dark hallway, going into the living room, where he left his brother and all of his friends. Coming to the living room entrance, there still was nothing to be seen. There was no Zac. No group of drunken friends. About to turn around and continue his search, a soft noise was finally heard. Though...it didn't sound...normal. It was almost like a soft, gentle purring sound. But much rougher than a cat's. Cameron squinted his eyes, reaching over to the right, where the light switch was located. 

But as soon as the light came on...the sight almost struck the teenager blind.

His brother and friends were found, but no in one piece.

Blood and guts stained the carpet and painted the walls red. There was five people in the house when he left, now seeing all of the many, different body parts strewed throughout the room, you'd almost think that there were many more. What made it worse was the fact that there was gaping holes in all of the backs of the victim's, where their spines and skulls were ripped out of their own bodies, making each and every one them unrecognizable. 

The gory sight caused Cameron's legs to give out, making him fall down to the floor, frozen.

His glasses fogged due to tears dripping down his face, as his hands cupped around his mouth, so his terrified scream were muffled.

They, however, were heard.


	2. The Predator

The humans certainly put up a good fight.

Predator actually took a good couple hits, once he realized that the group wasn't exactly unarmed. Guns and small knives were automatically in hand once the giant alien became visible to them, being under the influance of drugs and a large about of alcohole, the young humans had a bit of an advantage. Of course, not exactly enough to go head to head with a Predator who's equiped with a whole lot of advanced equipment. By the ends of things, all 5 humans were all on the floor, their brains and guts caked the walls and the flooring, and that was just before Predator punched into their backs and pulled out both, their spines and skulls, storing them with the rest inside of his duffle bag.

Packing up and getting ready to make his way to another hunt, he heard a noise come from the front of the house. Quickly turning on his camouflage, he stood still on the corner, watching and listening carefully. Prehapes he missed one. Waiting no longer than an mintute, his thermal reading detected something small, not radiating a whole lot of heat from what he could tell. Just then a tiny figure appeared, his mask scanned and showed that it was another human. A male human. A youngling, male human. The alien stood down, his weapons and gagets going back to where they came from, for it was a rule that no Predator is able to harm any youngling, alien and or human.

Deciding to wait until the child left, Predator stood back and observed the tiny human. The youngling spoke quit a bit in his own language, non that the alien could understand, but it was quit obvious in the boy's tone that he was in major distress. He looked around frantically, screaming out more words before falling down to the floor, tears staining the child's cheeks. As Predator made a plan to sneak out, he couldn't help for actually...feel for the kid. Based on what was scanned on his condition, he wasn't healthy as a youngling his age should be. His figure was way too small and short. His tempature reading was too low. As well as doing a quick X-ray, the youngling seemed to have small fractures here and there. Something just wasn't right. And based on why the boy is here, he realized that the dead corspes on the ground was his kin. 

As the dreadlocked creature was deep into thought, he was startled as the youngling's sobbing grew into wailing, his own eye spectacles becoming foggy. The alien's shoulders slumped as he slowly made his way to the crying babe, deiciding that it was his responsibility to find the youngling a new home. Actually standing right in front of the crying human, Predator took this chance and disarmed his camouflage, becoming visable to poor Cameron. As soon as he was seen, his wailing now turned into screaming as he backed more into the wall behind him.

"Please don't hurt me! I won't tell, I promise!" Cameron cried out, but wasn't understood by the tall Predator. But it wasn't hard to tell that he was pleading.

The creature slung his goodies on his shoulder, opening his arms out for the child, but as soon as he got too close, Cameron screamed again and slapped his hands away. Predator was taken back, usually younlings begged to be held and comforted, at least younglings on his planet did. Also considering that the child's vital signs became very abnormal for a baby, he clearly was confused, scared, and probaby a bit fussy, the poor thing looked starved and chilled to the bone. So Predator did what he usually did when he was around the younlings on his plantet, he let out some purrs and clicks, it resembled cooing but in his language. This didn't do anything but made things worse, as Predator bent down onto his knees, his arms still opened, Cameron went into defense mode by punching and kicking if he came any closer. Stricking a hard kick into the mask of the creature, Cameron took the chance and made a run to the front door, he didn't get far, however, once he felt a scaly arm wrap around his torso, lifting him up.

"No! No! Please!" Cameron screamed, continuing to fight his captor.

As soon as the Predator scooped up the child, he placed him upon his hip, but it was quit hard due to the fact that he was continuing his fit. Predator just decided that the youngling was still quit little, a baby on his planet, a toddler might even be pushing it. And just by holding him, he was nothing but skin and bones, no wonder why he's so fussy. That's why he needed to be with another family, and quick. But before Predator could do anything, he felt teeth sink right into his arm! Quickly pulling the apendage away, he let out a warning growl and a sharp slap to the babe's bottom. Cameron yelped, ceasing his cries and pleas, that now was replaced with whimpers as he looked up at the alien in shock. Predator, who still was letting out scolding growls and clicks, waved his finger in front of the boy, shaking his head no.

Cameron sniffled, "Please, let me down," But, of course, Predator had no clue on what the child had said. He only figured he was letting out baby babbles and gurgles.

Hiking the fussy tot up his hip more, Predator made his way to the front door, giving Cameron another warning glare once he started to struggle again. The youngling quickly stilled, but didn't stop the tears from flowing. The front door was kicked down at the Predator looked around their surroundings, it's dark, the streets looked pretty emtpy, however, it was pouring rain with heavy winds! The poor babe would freeze, considering he had on nothing for a coat, other than a thin sweatshirt, certainly not enough layers for him. Letting out a fustrated growl, Predator realized that he'll need to find something to keep Cameron warm, if he wanted to give him to someone alive. Sqeezing the tiny boy close, Predator bent his knees and jumped up high, all the way to the roof of one of the tall buildings. As soon as they were in the air, Cameron shrieked, causing him to grib onto his captor, stuffing his face into the alien's shoulder. Landing skillfully on his feet, Predator coulnd't help but cooe down at the boy, bouncing him a bit on his hip. Cameron didn’t seem to respond, only hid himself more so he didn’t have to deal with the monster.

Said monster took his non-response as to leave him alone for the time being and to start searching for a place to get him properly dressed. He walked over to the edge of the building they were on, and began to scan the other buildings and stores around them. It was a bit hard as the rain came down harder, making everything difficult to see, but he managed to find a little store just down the street that had what they were looking for. Predator gave the youngling an comforting squeeze, before running and jumping roof to roof.

During the entire trip, Cameron would squeal out and sink his nails into the alien’s skin, pleading to be let go as soon as they’d land, but he went ignored as Predator kept on leaping.   
  
About 5 minutes later, they finally landed on the small store they were looking for. Searching around for any witnesses, Predator kicked out one of the sunroofs onto of the store, where he proceeded to jump down, successfully getting the baby out of the rain.

Moving around cautiously, Predator found an empty chair and decided on placing the child there until he found what he needed. He went over and gently sat Cameron down, but as soon as his rear landed on the surface, the boy got up and made a run for it. Barely making it 3 steps, Predator grabbed him by the hood of his jacket pulling him back.

”No! Stop! I wanna go home!” Cameron cried, as soon as he was back in front of the alien, he kicked at his shin. Predator growled what felt like the 100th time that night. He took Cameron by the arm and had him stand side ways, where he gave the child 5 smacks to his rear. “Ow! S-Stop!”

Once Predator was done, he put Cameron back onto the chair, where he took his finger and pointed to the spot where he was sitting, signaling for him to stay right where he is. The boy’s bottom lip trembled as he nodded pitifully, keeping his head down.

Liking his answer, Predator took that and went deeper into the store. He scanned around the many racks of clothing, looking for something that’d fit Cameron perfectly, while also keeping him warm. Finally stumbling into the child’s section, he settled for a long, blue rain coat, some mittens, and as well as some rain boots, not that Cameron will be doing a whole lot walking, but they'd keep him warm and dry. Predator also found a pack of baby wipes to clean off the boy’s face that was coated in tears, snot, rain and whatever else a child gets dirty in. Going back to where Predator left Cameron, he seemed to stop once he saw a basket filled to the brim with stuffed toys. Thinking back to when Predator was just hovering over the town, to find a good hunt, he remembered watching a female human comforting her own fussing babe, handing over a stuffed bear that actually worked in calming him down. Maybe it’d help Cameron. He defiantly needed some extra comfort. At that, the alien creature snatched up one of the toys and headed back to his babe.


	3. The Decision

As he approached the tiny human, Predator saw that the poor thing was curled into the chair, his legs were tucked up to his chest, he had his arms wrapped around them, he kept his head buried in his knees. The alien purred to gain his attention as he sat down the supplies onto the nearest desk. 

Cameron peaked up at the Predator, his posture never changing, but he kept a close eye as he watched his captor bring over some folded clothing, as well as some wipes. “W-What are those for?”

Of course an answer was never heard. The dreadlocked alien kneeled down to the youngling’s height where he proceeded to grab a hold of Cameron’s glasses, gently taking them off. 

“Hey!” Cameron sat up to take them back, Predator, however, grabbed him by the hips, and gently sat him back down. “Please, I can’t see without those!”

Still ignored as Predator took the packet of wipes, getting out a couple in his hands, starting to clean of the babe’s dirty face. 

Cameron dodged the wet wipe, shoving his head side from side while whining. “Stooop! I can do it myself!” He grabbed Predator's wrist, glaring into his mask. The creature wasn't fazed in the least, just figuring the baby was still grumpy, which was understandable. Just then, he remembered the little gift he brought along with him, perhaps Cameron needed something to hold while he got cleaned a little. Pausing, the creature stood up straight and reached over to his right, plucking up the stuffed toy. As the youngling continued to fuss, Predator let out soft clicks, showing him his new little comfort buddy. 

Cameron didn't know what to think, heck, he didn't even know how to respond. Right in the middle of his tantrum, this alien-like monster pulled out a child's toy, trying to hand it to him. All he did was stare at the animal, which was a pretty good sized brown puppy, with a black ring around his left eye. He didn't move, he didn't want to take the animal, he wanted to scream, to fight, to run, to go back home even though there was nothing to go back to. Cameron just wanted to be left alone. Like he always was.

Deep into thought, he didn't even realize that his captor stuffed the toy into his chest, making his arms wrap around the soft fur. Cameron sighed aloud, actually stuffing his face into the fabric, it was pretty comforting. It felt nice to hug something that wasn't going to hurt him.

Predator purred while watching his boy, the toy seemed to work for the time being, he better get back to getting the kid cleaned and properly dressed. That being said, Predator grabbed some more wipes and continued to clean off the tiny brunette's face, revealing white, porcelain skin, and small freckles that dotted his cheek bones. Throwing the dirty wipes away, the next thing to do is to get the baby dressed for the horrid weather outside. He first started with Cameron's shoes, taking off his muddy sneakers then replacing them with the pair of rainboots. Standing up straight, he grabbed both the rain coat and the pair of mittens, he sighed before doing something he was going to regret later. Predator placed a gentle hand on Cameron's back, his free hand went for the stuffed animal, gently taking it away from him.

"Nooo!" Cameron whined, reaching his hands out for his new toy. Predator clicked, petting the babe's hair, putting the puppy on the same desk where his glasses were. As Cameron stood up to take back his dog friend, his captor grabbed a hold of his shoulders, keeping him still, that's where he grabbed the coat, helping him put it on and zip it up. "Can I have that back now?" Cameron asked, going for it again. Predator stopped him again for the millionth time, waving his finger in front of his face. That caused the babe to pout as the alien grabbed both of his hands, covering them with the warm mittens.

“I don’t wanna wear these!” Cameron held out his hands, beginning to pull them off. Predator was quick by taking the tiny palms into one of his giant hands, his free one going for the toy again, where he proceeded to hand said object to the child.

”T-Thanks.” Cameron hugged the animal again. Even as his captor carefully placed his glasses back on his face, his gloved hand combing through the babe’s wet locks.

Cameron stuffed his cold face back into the puppy’s soft fur, as he wrapped his mind around all of this...and that’s when he realized how completely terrifying and messed up this entire situation is.

First, he comes home only to find mangled up, dead bodies on the floor, one being his big brother. Next, he’s found by the alien-murderer, where he’s kidnapped, babied, spanked, then forcefully dressed into something Cameron doesn’t even want to wear, while also given a baby toy that he surprisingly doesn’t want to let go. What is going on?!

The alien had to somehow-someway drugged him into this. That has to be the only solution.

Just as something snapped inside the boy, Cameron decided he wasn’t making anything easier for his captor anymore! If he wanted to kidnap and force him to do things, there was hell to pay.

A tantrum finally made it’s way up.

Predator was taken by surprise to say the least. Finally dressing the youngling into some warm clothes, while also giving him a treat, it was like Cameron suddenly got possessed. The babe screamed, chucking the stuffy in the process, his arms flung in every direction, hitting anything that got in their way. Not only that, his boot covered legs kicked whatever was close to him, that being the chair he was previously sitting in, and a waste bin, all the things inside spilled throughout the tiled floor.

The alien watched with arms crossed and his right foot tapping with impatience. Though the youngling defiantly deserved to go over his knee and have his rear end tanned, Predator understood that the poor child was going through a bunch of changes in such a short amount of time. Even if he already gave Cameron a couple warning swats, he didn’t think giving him a full blown punishment would make things easier.

It also seemed clear that these humans were unable to care for their own younglings, due to the fact that Cameron is tiny for his age, probably not eating hardly enough, as well as all of the damage on his body that was found during X-ray. Not even mentioning how tired the babe is, and even why he was out this late all by himself.

And Predator thought his kind were cruel.

No. No baby deserved to be neglected like this boy obviously was. This made the dreadlocked Predator to think that maybe leaving the youngling with his own kind isn’t a good idea. What if they’re all the same? The poor thing wouldn’t survive another session of that.

Coming to a decision that may get him into trouble, the Predator decided that Cameron is going to come with him, back to his home planet, where he’ll be taken care of and learn their ways of living.

If, of course, the elder would allow that. Only one way to find out.

As the alien was brought back to reality, he noticed that the babe’s tantrum has come down slightly, due to him becoming tired. But this only frustrated Cameron much farther causing sudden sobs to erupt from his throat.

”I wanna go hooome!”

Predator cooed down at the youngling, grabbing him from underneath his arms and hauling him up, where he forced his head to relax on his shoulder, as he tried to sooth the crying baby, by gently bouncing him and rubbing his hand up and down his trembling back.

”Pleeease!” Cameron wailed, completely ignoring his captor’s attempts to calm him down.

Predator clicked, believing that the fussy babe just needed a cry, everything was just so overwhelming for him right now. He adjusted his grip on the boy, so he was able to take a free hand to pull up the child’s hood to keep him dry from the cold rain. As well as grabbing his duffel bag, slinging it over his free shoulder, also picking up the abandoned toy.

He tried showing the animal to the sobbing boy, hoping that it would help calm him down. Cameron only cried harder, while shoving the toy away from him. Predator sighed, he’d try again later.

But for now, he had a spaceship to get to.

And a fussy boy to take care of.

He had a feeling that it’s going to be a looong night.


	4. The Spaceship

The trip down to the sewers defiantly took a lot longer than it should have, but in the Predator’s defense, he didn’t think he’d be bringing home a human youngling, who, never calmed down the entire trip to the alien’s ship. It was getting harder and harder to keep his patience.

It’d get worse from there, because once they make it to their destination, Predator had to mange to get the ship up into space, get the boy medically examined, get him fed, bathed and into bed at a descent time. Because after all of that is done, he STILL needed to get ahold of his home planet and update the elders of his situation that he’s bringing back.

Not even mentioning that he needed to find away to communicate with the babe.

A long night for the Predator indeed.

”Put me down! Please! I wanna go home!” Cameron wailed, trying all his might to escape from his captor’s arms. His arms and legs flailing in every direction, almost hitting Predator in his mask every time. He was also trying to prevent the tiny child from biting his arm again.

Throughout the youngling’s fighting, the dreadlocked alien only ignored him and hiked him higher onto hip, attempting to hand him back his puppy.

Nothing worked.

That’s why as soon as the location of his ship came into view, he let out what sounded like a sigh of relief.

Finally Predator sat Cameron down on his feet, but keeping a tight hand onto his shoulder, as his free hand held a remote-type device, turning off his ride’s camouflage. Cameron’s eyes widened as the giant spaceship came into view, his struggles becoming stronger as his captor bent down to scoop him back up.   
  
“No! No!” He screamed, his legs kicking frantically.

Predator let out clicks and purrs, bouncing the struggling boy on his hip, as he quickly walked towards the ship. As soon as they both approached the entrance, the metal door slid opened, as a ramp came down, allowing the two inside.

Cameron whimpered once they were inside the belly on the spaceship. Nothing looked normal! There was gadgets, futuristic holograms and computer screens, as well as weird looking numbers or letters that blinked once they entered. This just isn’t right!

Keeping his full attention to the decorations of the ship, he didn’t realize that his captor finally sat him down on a type of booth. Predator quickly buckled the child down, preventing him from flying around once they blasted off planet earth.

”W-Where are we going?” Cameron asked, his bottom lip trembled, as his glasses fogged up again.

Oh how much Predator wished he could understand the babe. He would be able to explain everything and comfort him so his scared tears would turn into nothingness. That, however, would have to wait. For now at least.

Ignoring the boy’s question for the time being, he, again, took out the stuffed animal, and booped Cameron’s nose with the puppy’s snout, and to his surprise, Predator actually managed to get a faint giggle from the youngling. The only thing he could understand from Cameron.

Cooing, Predator placed the animal on Cameron’s lap, where he finally accepted it. As Cameron twirled the puppy’s ears between his fingers, Predator ruffled his damp locks, making his way to the front of the ship.

Walking up to the control panel, Predator pressed buttons and flipped a couple switches, where he could feel his entire surroundings come to life.

And just like that, the ship went invisible, and up out of the sewers and into the sky it went.

A dark era filled up the empty space in the ship, causing the lights to turn on. Predator looked down to his left where his hologram map appeared, revealing they are far from earth now. As they drifted more and more into space, Predator activated auto pilot, and slumped into the nearest seat.

His attention was brought to his right wrist band, deciding he needed to get ahold of his home planet before getting there and surprising them with a youngling they may not even accept. Predator typed in a code, paging the elder of his planet. He may not respond right away, but at least he’ll get the message to get ahold of his ship ASAP.

Well, if he had to wait, he might as well get the youngling checked out and ready for bed. Because he predicted it was going to be time consuming.

Getting up from his chair, he made his way back to where he left Cameron sitting with his puppy-dog toy. 

Buuut...

The seat he left the child in...is now empty.

Dammit!


	5. The Med Bay

Cameron didn’t know a whole lot of things other than what he observed by watching his older brother. But it didn’t take rocket science to know that there had to be some kind of escape pod hidden around here somewhere. At least that’s what his alien movies and comic books said.

So, as soon as the Predator made his exit, Cameron deemed the time appropriate to explore the mysterious air-craft, and get himself out of there.

As well as his new little puppy friend...but he’s wasn’t going to say that out loud.

The little furry animal was clutched tight to his chest, as he mad his way around the space around him, nothing looking normal, nor non of the numbers or letters resembling english!

This is going to be harder than he thought.

To make matters worse, for the third time, within the half-an-hour he’s been walking, somehow, someway, he’s managed to loop all the way back to where he started. He’s just going in circles at this point.

”Dammit!” Cameron stomped his foot once the similar looking booth came into view. “There has to be away out of here.”

Though, he didn’t have enough time to think of something different, he could here his captor opening and closing doors that sounded like they were coming his way. Panicking, Cameron hid in the first thing he saw, which was an opened bottom cabinet. He quickly climbed in, placing his puppy in his lap, he slid the door closed before the Predator’s footsteps could be heard entering the room.

~~~

Predator couldn’t believe it.

He had his back turned for no more than 10 minutes, and his youngling has already went off by himself! 

The alien couldn’t decide that the babe was curious and decided to explore, maybe he wanted to play and hid from his new guardian, or, perhaps the youngling just wanted to test boundaries and push buttons.

Whatever the reason may be, he wasn’t amused in the least. He just didn’t have time for this!

After 30 minutes went by, Predator still hasn’t come across the little toddler, he became worried that he crawled into something dangerous and he wouldn’t be able to find him at all. Coming back to where he left Cameron the first time, Predator stood in the middle of the room, hands on hips as he scanned around the empty space.

Up and down he looked through with his X-Ray scanners, and sure enough, in one of his storage compartments, a tiny figure was curled up, his body shook the entire section. The Predator turned off his gadgets and cautiously approached where his babe was hiding. He slid open the door to the side, revealing shaking Cameron, his face showing surprise as soon as his hiding spot was discovered. Cameron was so surprised that he jumped once the door was opened, hitting his head in the process.

”Ouch!” Cameron whimpered, holding the back of his head.

Predator let out a worried noise, quickly scooping the boy out from the tiny space, instantly taking a hand out to check for any injuries.

”Ow!” The youngling yelped, slapping the helping hands away as they touched his sore scull. “Stop! That hurts!” He went ignored, however, as his captor continued to look through his long locks. Cameron didn’t hurt himself too badly though, just a small bump he found forming, nothing too serious.

Predator sighed with relief as he glared down at the child, growling slightly. Cameron sunk down at the scolding stare, though he couldn’t see his expression through the mask, he could just feel his disappointing eyes burn into him.

He let out a whimper as he was placed on the alien’s hip for the 100th time that night, he then started to head to a mechanical door that lead to a different department of the ship. As Cameron allowed himself to be carried around, he then realized that his new toy had fallen to the ground, and they were gonna leave it there!

”W-Wait!” Cameron squirmed around, reaching behind them. “Please wait!”

Predator couldn’t understand him. He probably thought that he was just babbling like a baby that he thought he was. Well, that was NOT going to work for Cameron. If this alien creature was going to kill him, then he at least wanted a little bit of comfort while he did. He wants his puppy.

Huffing, he carefully tapped Predator on the front of the mask, and surprisingly, the alien stopped in his tracks and looked down at the babe, his head tilting to the side. Cameron gulped as he thought on how he was going to communicate with this thing. Thinking quick before losing the Predator’s attention, he pointed behind them, where the stuffed puppy laid. His carrier looked to where he was signaling, looking at the toy, then back to Cameron.

”C-Can I please have my dog, p-please?”

He still wasn’t heard, but Predator understood what he wanted. Though, gifting him with the toy after he ran off would give him mixed signals, but he figured he would spoil him this once, just because he’s new and everything.

Predator purred, placing Cameron on his feet, nodding to the direction he was previously pointing towards. The youngling smiled and ran over to his friend and hugged him close, stuffing his face into the soft fur.

His captor cooed down at the child, while holding his hand out for Cameron to grab, but that’s when he realized that he was currently looking around frantically, probably finding another way to escape. Predator let out a small roar, that instantly startled the child, as he sunk back, hiding himself within his toy. He stuck his hand out again, this time his scolding clicks and growls making themselves noticed. Cameron shook as he slowly made his way back towards the alien, grabbing onto his clawed hand.

Predator shook his head and continued to bring the boy over to the medical bay, where he’ll proceed to observe and scan for any possible injuries that he could’ve missed. Upon entering the pretty scary unit, Cameron’s steps seem to slow down as he looked around where many unknown tools, drills and computers sat. But once he realized that he was being dragged over to a see-through, tube-looking pod that was located right in the middle of the unit.

”No...” Cameron whimpered, his stuffed puppy being tightly clutched to his chest. This was it. This is where he died. Where the alien was going to keep him and probably experiment on the poor child. Though, maybe this was the best, it wasn’t like he had anything back on earth. Both parents dead. Abusive, older brother dead. No known family. He’d just be property to the state.

Perhaps this is better.

That’s at least what Cameron thought until he felt himself being picked up and being brought to the, now, opened pod.

Maybe becoming property to the state wasn’t such a bad idea after all...

”Ah! No! Please!” Cameron dropped his puppy, and grabbed onto whatever he could in order to stall what his captor had planned. “I don’t wanna die! Please!”

Predator froze in place once the youngling started to thrash around, screaming and crying, doing what he could only imagine was begging. But what really caught him off guard, was when Cameron suddenly wrapped himself around the alien’s torso like a monkey. The boy’s arms wrapped around the back of his neck, as his tiny legs latched themselves around the Predator’s waist. He then stuffed his head into the crook of his captor’s neck, sobbing and pleading, not that the Predator could understand him. 

“I wanna go home.”


End file.
